KOTOR III: The Forgotten Ones
by Captain Chaar
Summary: My first fanfic. I plan to make this have a very interesting plot, full of twists, secrets, adventure, and suprises. Have fun reading!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in Star Wars or any other intellectual property belonging to George Lucas.**

**--**

**This is my first fanfic. I'll be updating sporadically and in my own time, mostly because I'm very busy nowadays. Also I apologize if any of my work down below seems copied from other KOTOR III fanfics, I haven't taken the time to read through any of the other ones yet. Have fun reading!**

--

KOTOR III: The Forgotten Ones

Chapter I: Misery in Solitude

_The Exile was standing on the surface of Malachor V. Jagged rocks protruded from every direction illuminated by the strange glowing green lights. She walked forward to two jagged rocks leaning towards a hollow. The sound of footsteps resonated from the hollow. The Exile stopped and shuddered, for she could feel dark energies flooding everything around her. She took a few steps forward and peeked through a small crevice in an attempt to gain perspective from what was hidden in the hollows. Her eyes opened wide in shock and her body grew pale, she would have let out a scream if her body wasn't paralyzed with fright. For it was the appearance of a man shrouded in darkness with a face as black as night that daunted her so. The man uttered something in a language she couldn't recognize and then stopped and said,_

"_I sense that you are here exiled one, but you are more than just a common exile. I can feel the emptiness circling around you, sucking in and destroying all life." _

_The man paused._

"_Yes, I know you're here. I can feel where there was once flesh now just a wound in the force. I sense you like I could sense Nihilus."_

_The man paused again, but turned and looked straight at her._

"_You sound weak though, I can tell that you are slowly dying from the inside, for just like Nihilus, without the deaths of others to sustain your appetite, you will cease to exist. You will become nothing more than dust. Yes, very soon, I can tell."_

_The man stepped forward, and the Exile became immersed in dark thoughts, she could no longer focus on anything but this darkness. Her thoughts were spiraling downwards, and then her mind went blank._

"Exile…" The noise bounced of the walls of the caves echoing through every bend and curve.

The Exile awoke. She was lying on the cold hard floor of the caves on an uninhabited planet in the outer regions. As she stood up she shook herself from the strange dream.

The Exile looked around searching for the voice that called her name, but saw nothing. She laid her head down again, but was unable to sleep. Her mind kept shifting to thoughts of guilt, she could only focus on thoughts that plagued her heart. _How could I have destroyed so much life and not realize that I am becoming as dark as Nihilus? How could I not have realized that I was hurting those I drew close to me? _She thought to herself. The Exile thought of the Jedi council, what they had said to her. _"Am I truly worse than the sith?"_ She made a vow to herself after the destruction of Malachor V, she vowed to distance herself from everyone, never to speak another word again, even to her closest friends. The Exile closed her eyes, and began to dream of what happened before she abandoned all her friends.

"_We're heroes of the Republic!" Shouted Bao-Dur, a very intelligent Zabrak who always referred to the Exile as "General"._

_The Exile looked at him, but did not respond._

"_Lieutenant Grenn wishes for us to visit Telos," said Atton Rand over the intercom, a master smuggler and very close friend of the Exile. "He wishes to throw us a great celebration!"_

_The Ebon Hawk, an incredibly fast ship and one with a rich history, began it's descent to Citadel Station. Upon arrival, everyone exited the ship and were quickly rushed to a large stand where Lieutenant Grenn gave a great speech about them and awarded them the Grand Medal of Honor and granted them all the rank of War Hero. Afterwards a large celebration took place with great food, dancing, music, and a cake twenty feet high. All were invited._

_The Exile used this time to sneak away to the Ebon Hawk, planning to fly away and never return._

_When she got on she found T3-M4, a T3-series utility droid and a master slicer._

"_What are you doing here?" Asked the Exile._

"_Dwooooooooooooooo" Responded T3-M4, which meant, "I could ask you the same thing."_

"_Don't talk back to me," scolded the Exile, remembering how much trouble these T3 droids can be._

"_Deeep dooop beep boop bop dweeee." Said T3, which meant, "I'm here tending to the ship."_

"_But don't you want to go to the party?" Asked the Exile._

"_Dwoooop dwop dweeep dweeep dwop dop. Doop beep bwooop bop beep bop beep beep?" Said T3, which meant, "I would rather stay here, I wish to be alone. Now tell me why you are here?"_

"_I'm here to ummm… make repairs. Yes, make repairs, they wanted me to take over your job for you so you can go and party for a while. Why don't you leave the ship and find Bao-Dur, I heard that he wanted to give you some sort of upgrade." Said the Exile, trying to use her persuade skills._

"_DWOOO! Dweep dwoop dwoop dwop dwoop dwoop dwoooooo!" Said T3, which meant, "BAO-DUR! He just wants to give me a memory wipe, no way!_

"_I order you to leave this ship right now and see Bao-Dur!" the Exile shouted._

_The droid put his head down made a quiet sad beeping noise and left the ship. The Exile felt a little bit guilty shouting at the droid, but knew that she would never see him again, so she shrugged it off, and went to the ship controls, closed the doors, and took off, planning to leave the station, never to return._

_She found a planet far away called Siid, the Twi'lek word for unhappiness. It was uninhabitable because of vicious storms that ripped across its surface, day and night, never ceasing._

"Awaken Exile…" The Exile woke up startled. This time she knew that she heard a voice. She looked around, but again saw nothing but the flash of a distant lightning bolt illuminating the caves.

She got up and stepped outside, she felt the rain coming down hard on her body, and closed her eyes in misery. She reopened them in time for another lightning bolt that lit up the night sky.

"_Exile…"_ She heard the voice again for a third time. But she realized that this voice was coming from her own head. She began to feel very stressed, worried that she was losing her grip on reality.

The Exile went back into the cave and crouched down, covered her face with her hands and wept. The bitter taste of misery was so intense that she could not help it. She couldn't bear the thought of losing anything more than what she had already lost, least of all her sanity. She heard the nearby scurry of a cave mouse, the only food she had eaten for months. Her throat swelled with deep sorrow, and her eyes became saturated with even more tears.

"Exile… look up…" Her eyes immediately went dry, and brought her head from her knees and slowly lifted her face.

It started as a faint blue wisp of light. But it became larger, shifting its form, becoming much more solid. An apparition began to take shape. It became more and more human, bluer and brighter with every passing second. Words could not describe the Exile's state of shock that immediately formed when she recognized who was forming in front of her.

She could only utter one word.

"Kr-Kr-Kreia?" stammered the Exile.


End file.
